The Dark World: Chained World
by Fazbear13
Summary: There are strange things going on in Zootopia and Team Light is called in to investigate, but they learn that the Dark Forces are planning their final attack. And the fates of three worlds rest in their paws and the hands of a boy of another story.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter With Alchemists

Seven years have passed since Team Light defeated Yu Yevon, Nick and Judy Wilde had five kits, the two oldest are Shelia and Matthew, the other three are Xander, Ryoma, and Corrin. Nick and Judy had the day off from the ZIA because the Zootopia Festival was that day. During the second year of the Eternal Calm, the famous cop duo were promoted and became Agents for ZIA. They were on their way to the festival with their five kits, which was taking place at Gabriel's frontyard. After the First Dark War, Gabriel allowed Nick and Judy to live at the Guesthouse.

* * *

"I hope the Police Chief and the League Champion finished the preparations..." Judy sighed.

"And let's hope that Jace doesn't scare us, like he does every time we get home from school..." Shelia added.

"You have a point there sis," Matthew told his twin sister.

Then Nick caught a scent of a Cheetah, so he stopped the car.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Judy asked her husband, worried.

"Carrots, you stay with the kits, I smell something unfamiliar, just for their safety," he answered.

"Alright, be careful dad!" Corrin told the Fox as he left the vehicle.

But when he got out of the car, he realized what the smell was, it was blood.

 _Crap, I hope the mammal the blood belongs to isn't dead!_ He screamed in his mind as he got back to the car and told Judy to drive to where the source of the smell is.

* * *

When Nick found the source of the scent, he seen a cheetah who was unconscious, beside it was giant Armor.

 _Does a cheetah really need armor this big?_ He thought to himself before he looked at the cheetah. He seen wounds on him and called Jewel, the Director of the ZIA. She answered the phone call.

"This is Agent Wilde, I smelled a very unfamiliar scent, as I got closer, I realized that it was blood I was smelling," he told the Director of the ZIA, who is a cheetah and snow leopard hybrid.

"Check for a pulse!" She replied sternly as Nick did so, he felt a pulse coming from the cheetah.

"He's alive, and the wounds are not serious, the bleeding already stopped," he replied as the armor got up. "What the!?" Then Nick got up and aimed his Alumina Bow at the armor. "Don't you dare move another inch, or I will shoot!" Then the cheetah got up.

"Al, what happened?" the cheetah asked the armor.

"We were attacked by Kefka, and we were sent here Edward," The Armor spoke.

Nick noticed the symbol on the Cheetah's glove, he was an Alchemist.

Then Judy drove in, when she stopped the car and got out, she ran towards her husband.

"Nick, what happened!?" She asked.

"This Armor and the Alchemist told me that they were sent here by Kefka, do you have any idea who he is?"

It took a few seconds before Judy answered the Fox. "We need to take you two to Gabriel, but how are we going to keep this to ourselves?"

"It's been cancelled, because I sensed trouble brewing, and it's not coming from this world, and it's not coming from their world either..." Gabriel told them as he approached the group, "Meet me at the ZIA Headquarters, I'll explain to all of Team Light about what's going on there." Then the Pikachu left the area, and the others followed.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Power

_**Boss Theme: Secret of Mana - Danger**_

 **The theme is fitting because most of the bosses of Secret of Mana are going to be in this, but the theme will be different for the Next Boss, which you'll see at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

On their way to the vehicles, the ground shook, and a sinkhole formed below Gabriel, causing him to fall in.

"Gabriel!" Nick yelled as he heard a thud, "Are you okay down there!?"

* * *

After he landed (on all fours), Gabriel got back up and looked around, because he felt he was not alone.

"Gabriel! Are you okay down there!?" He heard Nick's voice echo from above him.

"I'm fine! But I sense that I'm not alone down here, I think the sinkhole was intentional!" Gabriel answered as the Ant Mantis landed in front of him.

Then Nick and Judy jumped down and landed beside Gabriel, who turned into Dark Sanschu, preparing to battle the enormous beast.

"Mom, dad, Gabriel! We'll get someone to get you back up here!" They heard Shelia's voice.

"Good girl! We'll be fighting this thing while waiting!" Judy added as she went into her Mage Form and Edward and Alphonse jumped down, when they landed, the armor's head fell off, they seen that it was empty.

"What!? How is that thing even able to move, without anything inside of it!?" Nick asked in shock.

"I'll explain after we defeat this monster!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he stared at the Ant Mantis, readying an attack.

"He's right, and Suii knows about this too along with me, but you didn't believe us!" Judy yelled.

"Whatever you are, you shall die!" Then Dark Sanschu charged at the Ant Mantis and attacked it.

"Gabriel!" Nick yelled, "Be careful around this thing!"

The Ant Mantis jumped and avoided Dark Sanschu's attack, then it landed on the Pikachu, knocking him back, also landing on his back, he went into his Cheetah form and made his legs go up and and got himself back up quickly, then he went back to his true form.

"Never underestimate a Pikachu!" Dark Sanschu yelled at the beast. The Ant Mantis roared in anger because of the taunt.

* * *

The Ant Mantis did an attack that aimed at Dark Sanschu, the Pikachu was unable to avoid it, because it followed him, and he was knocked out.

"No!" Judy screamed as she noticed blood coming from a Cross Shaped gash on his left cheek.

 _You need to get back up! The fate of three worlds rest in your hands, Gabriel!_ A voice told Dark Sanschu in his mind.

Then there was a glow coming from Dark Sanschu, he was changing form. When the glow stopped, he was a Cheetah in Armor similar to Undyne's Undying Form, the weapon he was holding was once again the Dark Galaxia, but the form's new.

"What's this!?" Judy asked, confused.

 _Gabriel is the descendant and reincarnation of the Knight of Darkness, meaning that he is also part Cheetah, which explains the Cheetah form,_ came the voice again.

"Gabriel, do you even know what you're doing!?" Nick asked.

"Yes," he answered as he used Dark Blast on Ant Mantis, turning it into dust.

"Mom, dad! We encountered Chief Bogo and he's here to get you guys back up!" Came back Shelia's voice.

"Thanks Shelia!" Judy told her daughter as a rope lowered to them.

* * *

After they got back to Gabriel's Mansion, they were walking into the gates when Gabriel suddenly stopped.

"Gabriel, what's going on?' Nick asked.

"Get Judy and your kits to somewhere safe because we are not alone..." Gabriel replied as he went to his S.T.A.R.S. form.

"Right!" Then Nick got Judy and his kits inside the guesthouse.

When Gabriel approached the Arena, Jill and Chris entered the area.

"Gabriel, you sense a presence here too?" Jill asked.

"Yes, and stay out of this, this is only between me and the enemy!

The moment he said that, a portal opened up, and a larger, but stronger version of Norman came out of it.

Gabriel aimed his Drake at the giant B.O.W., "If you want to try to attack me Norman, I would like to see you try!"

 _That isn't Jack Norman! This is only the Shadow Version of him! You need to be extremely careful around him, he has different attacks than when you fought him last!_ Came the voice once again.

"I will!" Gabriel replied to the mysterious voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Gabriel's S.T.A.R.S. form is one of the outfits for his cheetah form, the next chapter is going to be much longer than these first two chapters, and so will the rest of the chapters, and please RR! Also make sure you read TheAuraWolf's part as he posts them, the first two chapters take place at the same time as the prologue of FNaf World: Chained World, and just a reminder, this is a collaboration and I'm doing the Zootopia part, which takes place in my AU, and both parts will cross over at the end!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadow of Norman

**A/N: The strategy my OC uses is the exact same Strategy when fighting Shadow Norman in Resident Evil Revelations. Yes, it is possible to beat The Ghost Ship solo WITHOUT using cheats, you just have to be very good at the game and use your ammo when needed, like when you are fighting those Oozes that blow up when you defeat them or when you get too close, fighting those B.O.W.s that charge at you and when they grab you... (You know what happens next, unless you are playing multiplayer...), fighting Scagdead, Scarmiglione, and most importantly, when Norman or Shadow Norman opens his heart, because shooting it will knock them back, and the Enemies you fight at the Dock at the end are at Level 60, and the maximum level is 50 (why?), so be sure you know what you're doing when you get to that point. As always, R and R! Also, take note that bosses with multiple phases will have different sections for each phase.**

* * *

 _ **Theme: Resident Evil Revelations - O vendetta di Dio**_

 _ **Of course, because this battle is going to be (almost) exactly like the Shadow Norman Battle in Resident Evil Revelations (Shadow Norman has the same theme, O vendetta di Dio), this theme is extremely fitting, too bad this theme will only be used once in this story...**_

* * *

Shadow Norman started walking towards Gabriel. The cheetah put up his Drake and got close to the monster, but not too close, and attacked him with his Machetes.

"Gabriel, be careful!" Jill told the cheetah fighting Shadow Norman.

"I know!" Gabriel yelled as Shadow Norman prepared an attack, allowing his heart to open. Gabriel got out his Samurai Edge and shot Shadow Norman, knocking him back, preventing him from attacking, he kept shooting to deal serious damage to Shadow Norman.

Gabriel got as close as he was previously and attacked, but Shadow Norman tried to grab the cheetah, but he dodged the attack and continued attacking.

"Why did he do that!?" Gabriel asked, unsure on what just happened.

"Keep your head in the game!" Chris yelled as he entered the arena and began shooting Shadow Norman's back.

"Didn't I clearly tell you to not get involved!?" Gabriel asked.

"You're not fighting him without our help!" Jill answered him as she got out her Samurai Edge.

"You're persistent when you want to help a friend..." Gabriel added as he slashed his machete at Shadow Norman again. "But that's fine, it's good to have some help fighting this Shadow!"

"Jill, Chris, Gabriel!" Came a new voice, they turned around and seen Alice, "I'm not going to let you three have all the fun fighting this thing!"

"Thanks Alice!" Jill replied to the powerful Cheetah.

The three Cheetahs began shooting Shadow Norman's back, while Gabriel slashed at Shadow Norman and kept dodging the attacks.

 _Crap, how much damage can this thing take?_ Gabriel asked himself as he was slashing at the beast.

"Persistent Shadow of an evil animal..." Jill growled in frustration.

Gabriel then got out his Magnum Python and got back, so Shadow Norman could expose his own heart, and he did. Gabriel shot the heart and knocked him back, but the heart stayed exposed, and the beast roared at him.

"What!?" Gabriel yelled in shock, "He's already in a rage!?"

 _Gabriel! He's in the rage from when he was close to getting defeated when you fought him previously! He's about to charge at you!_ Again, that same voice appeared...

"I know!" Gabriel replied to the mysterious voice.

* * *

Shadow Norman then charged at Gabriel, but the cheetah (Pikachu) dodged the attack, then he continued attacking Shadow Norman.

"Gabriel!" Starlight yelled as she ran towards them, but Gabriel stopped her.

"Starlight, stay out of this, this is the BSAA's Battle!" Gabriel yelled back as he dodged another one of Shadow Norman's attacks.

"Right! But be careful!" Starlight replied before going back.

Gabriel continued fighting Shadow Norman, but he wasn't able to dodge Shadow Norman's Grabbing Attack, and he was held by the neck, and was lifted off the ground. Gabriel kicked Shadow Norman in the eye, forcing the beast to release him.

Then Gabriel shot a bullet from his Magnum Python at Shadow Norman's heart, causing him to go into a daze. Gabriel then charged for his Physical Attack.

"Take this!" Gabriel yelled as he did a Jump Kick that hit Shadow Norman twice, dealing major damage.

Then two Cheetahs ran into the property. It was Benjamin Clawhauser (A more fit version) and Alphys Smith.

"Gabriel!" Alphys hollered as she ran into the Battle with a Machine Gun, and began shooting at Shadow Norman.

"Alphys! Benjamin! You're here!" Gabriel hollered to them. "What took you two?"

"There was a traffic jam on our way here, so we had to take a different route!" Benjamin answered Gabriel.

"Well at least you two are here now." Chris added.

"You do have a point there Chris..." Gabriel sighed.

"I know I have a point!"

"You two, we still have to defeat Shadow Norman!" Jill hissed.

Then Gabriel got out his Drake and shot Shadow Norman at close range, dealing moderate damage to it, afterwards, he continued slashing at Shadow Norman.

"Is that what Norman looks like!?" Benjamin asked them.

"No. This is the Shadow of him, the real one was smaller than this one!" Gabriel answered as he dodged Shadow Norman's Slam Attack and continued attacking the being.

After several continuous attacks, Shadow Norman was knocked back and his heart closed back up.

* * *

"Now what!?" Alphys then asked.

"We're now in phase two! If you don't see an Aura on a Shadow Norman or if you see Purple Gas coming from it's face, that's the real one! Aim at the Heart, it will prevent him from attacking in addition to dealing major damage!" Gabriel answered, still slashing at Shadow Norman, then it teleported to in front of Gabriel, forming two of him.

Gabriel got out his Magnum Python and shot Shadow Norman's Heart, knocking him back.

"Wow! Agent Mossberg wields the Magnum Python, the Samurai Edge, and the Legendary Shotgun, the Drake!?" Benjamin asked, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Yes, and if you came here to help, then help us!" Chris yelled, still shooting at Shadow Norman.

"Right!" Then Benjamin got out his Government and began shooting at Shadow Norman, catching its attention unfortunately, and he teleported to in front of him.

"Benjamin! Watch out!" Gabriel yelled as Benjamin shot Shadow Norman in the heart.

Gabriel then teleported to behind Shadow Norman and started attacking with his Machete again, thus gaining Shadow Norman's attention again.

"Fool! I thought you were focusing on me!" Gabriel taunted Shadow Norman as the beast was knocked back and the heart was exposed again.

* * *

Shadow Norman started walking faster toward Gabriel, who was still attacking him.

"You can't get me, Shadow Norman!" He taunted as he dodged Shadow Norman's Uppercut.

Benjamin got out his High Roller and began shooting Shadow Norman again, causing him to go into a daze. "Gabriel! Now's your chance to do a Physical Attack!" He hollered as Gabriel charged up his Physical Attack.

"Way ahead of you Ben!" The cheetah replied as he unleashed his Physical Attack, dealing major damage once again. Then he continued attacking Shadow Norman with his Machete. Shadow Norman then recovered every bit of damage he took.

"Gabriel, it's now you and me!" He said as he started walking toward Gabriel. The other mammals stopped firing.

"Bring it on, Shadow Norman!"

* * *

Gabriel then started attacking Shadow Norman with his Machetes once again. The cheetah dodged each attack and starts running, not to be a coward, but to get Shadow Norman to teleport in front of him, so Gabriel can shoot at his heart.

"Gabriel! What are you doing!?" Benjamin asked as the beast roars and charges at Mossberg

"Whoa!" Gabriel dodges the attack and gets out his Drake. Now behind Shadow Norman, he shoots at its back repeatedly, dealing massive damage because of the weapon being a Shotgun and the cheetah was at close range. "Well, I didn't see that coming!" Shadow Norman turns around and Gabriel attacks him with his Machetes.

Jace ran to Starlight, very concerned. "Starlight!" He yelled, catching the vixen's attention.

"What is it!?" She asked.

"Auron went missing! Donovan and I along with the ZIA, ZPD, and the EPD looked all over for him and we couldn't find the kit! Springtrap also went missing along with the Twisted Animatronics and Creation! Witnesses told us that they were attacked and taken to an alley, but they weren't there!"

"Impossible!"

"There were too many witnesses to count, so it was very well confirmed!" Shadow Norman slammed on the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked everyone down. Jace looks at the Arena and sees Gabriel fighting the beast. "What the heck is that!?" He reacted, getting back up.

"Shadow Norman." Shadow Norman was put into a daze, allowing Mossberg to do his Physical Attack. He did his flip kick and hit Shadow Norman twice, knocking him back and causing his heart to open up.

Shadow Norman roared and a powerful Dark Aura became visible. Gabriel flinched when that happened. "What the!?" He yelled as he got out his Drake and shot at the heart, but it didn't do much damage. He tried his Samurai Edge and it didn't do much.

"Gabriel! He's in a rage!" Valentine yelled. "He's resistant to your weapons currently because of his Dark Aura! Let Shadow Norman's Dark Aura dissipate before attacking him!" He didn't listen and got his Python out. Gabriel shot at Shadow Norman and dealt more damage than what his other weapons were doing. Gabriel ran to a distance, still holding his Python.

"Bring it on, Shadow Norman, I now know how to deal with you!" Shadow Norman charged at Mossberg and he dodged the attack. He shot at its back, dealing major damage because of the weapon being a Magnum and the target being a weak spot. He followed the attack by using his Machetes on Shadow Norman as he was turning around. Gabriel noticed that the Aura was gone, the heart was closed too. The cheetah got out his Drake and shot at Shadow Norman at close range again, dealing moderate damage. The giant Bioweapon was put into a daze, so the cheetah did his Flip Kick and did more damage to Shadow Norman.

"Gabriel! You're doing great! But I have to go help look for Auron!" Starlight yelled before she started running, Jace was following her.

Shadow Norman charged at Gabriel once again and the cheetah dodged the attack. Mossberg followed by shooting at Shadow Norman's back with his Python, dealing major damage. The Bioweapon was knocked forward, his heart opened back up, and his back turned red. Shadow Norman roared and the Dark Aura returned. "Mossberg! The beast is almost down!" Valentine yelled as the Bioweapon charged at Gabriel again.

"I know!" Mossberg dodges the attack and attacks Shadow Norman with his Machetes. When he got behind him, Gabriel shot at Shadow Norman's back with his Python and Samurai Edge, putting the Bioweapon into a daze. Gabriel charged up for his Physical Attack, and he finished Shadow Norman off. The beast's back popped and he stumbled, holding his arm out, then he fell to his knees. Spheres of Light came out of Shadow Norman and he disappeared.

"Gabriel! You did it!" Benjamin yelled in happiness.

"Wow, Olivia wasn't kidding of how strong her younger brother is." Alphys said Gabriel got his phone and called Starlight.

 _"What is it?"_ She asked Gabriel.

"Can you tell me the exact location where Auron and Springtrap disappeared?" He asked in concern.

* * *

 **A/N: This Battle is finally finished! I hope you guys are reading this story alongside with FNaF World: Chained World, because Auron and Springtrap appear there, and Auron Mossberg is the third of the Main Characters of that story. As always, read and review!**

 **~Fazbear13**


End file.
